Realms of Chaos
by Tavae Themisal
Summary: Galaxy Crashing 101. Never let your collection fall into the hands of a Jedi Historian. Never tell of what's to come.
1. 1 Kerplunk!

Here we go again. I groaned to myself as I approached the blasted alarm. Another freaking' day as one of Uncle Sam's finest. If only I had known how different it was going to turn out.  
  
After another day of walking on egg shells and dodging heat rounds, I was looking forward to going home, taking a Tylenol, and soaking in a hot bath. The major plus was that the kids had been sent to mom and dad's the previous weekend and I had the apartment all to myself. It made everything really quite as I sunk into the heated water with my copy of 'Destiny's Way'.  
  
Unfortunately, part way through the bath the lights went out. That was nothing new. The ice storms that had been blowing through recently. I got out and retrieved my grill lighter and finished my bath in the flickering light granted by the emergency candles.  
  
After dressing for bed, I had my first bout with dizziness. I was in the door to my room so I steadied myself on the frame and waited for it to pass. Then I did my nightly checks. Collection...check. wallet...check. Sanity...check. Reality check, yes I did one every night . Mainly because I had so many idea's running rampant in my head that I often would slip into daydreams that were so much better than reality that I would rather stay in the dream than return to reality. Many involved Star Trek or Star Wars, ask me about the Star Trek one, I may tell you sometime.  
  
I reached over a tapped off the light. The next thing I knew it felt like I was falling. I cracked my eyes slightly and noticed some dark silhouettes above me. They were rather small and some looked rather hard. So I closed my eyes and hoped that the place I landed would be soft.  
  
Well my luck held true to it's ever non-existent self. Not only was the landing zone hard, so was the landing. I can remember my tailbone cracking against the floor to make a gong like noise. My head followed where that led. That caused me to black out as the entirety of my collection plopped down on top of me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next time I woke up I was in a chamber that resembled a patients worst nightmare. White...wall to wall white. a quick survey of the proved me correct. It was a medical suite. The Machinery in here was enough to make me start to think I had gone crazy. My bed was one of those that were fully equipped to monitor vitals, In one corner there was a tank of translucent green liquid. My eyes widened at this as I absently picked up a sharp implement from one of the tables and secreted it away in my sleeve.  
  
Unless I miss my guess...I tried to exit the suite but the doors wouldn't budge and inch. they also had been connected to some sort of alarm. No sooner than I had sat back down on the bed than the doors swooshed open and my uneasiness had been confirmed. I sucked in a breath and rose to my feet. Then I executed a bow that I had learned in Karate, though it was a lot more shaky now from my nerves, "Masters Solusar."  
  
Kam looked a bit startled at my statement. Tionne must of suspected something though for she never even blinked at it. "What's this?" she asked immediately.  
  
I smiled slightly. This was going to be good. "My diary." In the back of my mind, I was acting like a little kid, jumping up and down and clapping at the three shades of red her face turned. Outwardly the only hint they had at my amusement was my smile.  
  
To her credit, she recovered quickly. "Then why can I read only two of the passages?"  
  
"Simple, those entries were written in basic so no one else could read them. May I?" I asked indicating the book in her hand. She handed it to me. The green velvet cover felt good in my hands. I shuffled through the pages stopping at the basic entries. Then, against my better judgment, I closed the book entirely and opened the back cover only.  
  
The look in her eyes told me that she hadn't looked through the whole book. I didn't think that she had either, for right there was a copy of the entire basic alphabet and the equivalent letters. If she had taken her time she would have been happily translating the whole collection. 


	2. 2 Surprises

Kam had had enough of the conversation between us. "Never mind that you two. What I want to know is: who are you, how did you know our names, and what are you ding **here? **He stressed the last as to infer that which I already knew.

I smirked at him. He was very apparently annoyed by this strange development. I was too. It wasn't as if I didn't have plans at home. Well wait I didn't but that was beside the point. Anyhow, I decided to annoy him a little more. "Hmm, let's see, y'all can call me Teej. The second is easier for me to explain if I have access to the books that came with me." I paused and waited for a response to that.

"That can be arranged shortly." Tionne put in. Ignoring the look of irritation from her husband.

That is when the evil grin of a private joke crossed my face. "As for the last, Force only knows why the hell it dropped me in the middle of your precious secret station in the Maw." I had to not just because I had wanted to use the first part of the line since forever and not be looked at as if I were weird, but also just to let him know that I knew **exactly** where I was…just not when.

I was just about to assess that when I noticed that Kam looked a little pissed at me. That is when the joking stopped. "Geez, I was just joking. I know you take this job here very seriously Master Solusar, but I am in much worse shapre than you. I know where I am and approximately when but I really need to pinpoint the when because that will determine how much I tell you."

He seemed to cool a bit with that. Tionne nodded her thanks. "Why will what when affect the amount of information you give us?"

"Well while the past is all fine and dandy to learn about, even Jedi prophecies have been proven wrong. I'd rather not divulge things that have a high probability of coming to pass."

"Why would they be more likely?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose behind my glasses. A slight headache was beginning to form. "Because I belive that then events have already happened in the where and when that I come from."

"So you are from?"

"A place called Earth, in a galaxy far, far away. In a completely different millennia than you."

"How are we to determine when we are for you then?"

My eyes narrowed as I tried to recall the events. "Have you sent any holo's of Ben out recently."

Kam's eyes widened. "Yes, just before your arrival."

I scrunched my eyes closed and heaved a great sigh. _Just my luck, I'm stuck in the middle of 'Destiny's Way'._ I thought to myself. "We need to go now. You get me the date and the time and I'll see if I can add anything to my expination by the time I near the end." With that we headed off to their archive,


	3. 3 Explinations

Tionne cleared the archive. They settled themselves in and I awaited the droids as they brought several of the books. "Long or short?" I asked they replied short and I read the synopsis off each of the covers. I started at the beginning of the current situation and continued up to the current time. They stopped me every once and a while for questions and clarifaction. About the time I had answered most of the reference questions on 'Destiny's Way', as I was snapping the cover closed I said, "Anakin's dead."

Neither of them comprehended at first, I really didn't either. Then the disturbance hit like thunder. Outside there were children crying, inside Kam's face had gone pale and slack. Tionne had tears threatening. The only problem was, is that I'm not even sure that I was referring to the current one. Something kind of funny happened in my head at the same moment that the current one died, I felt my eyes seemingly refocus after my statement.

I do give them one thing. They recovered rather quickly. Kam left to gather the others and explain. Tionne stayed with me to get a few more of her questions answered. At my questioning look she just stated, "Kam will explain to the others, meanwhile life must go on for everyone. Now explain this cover to me," she reached for 'Conquest', I take it this is supposed to be Anakin." She pointed at the human on the cover. Then at the other two. "Who are these two?"

I took a deep breath. "Well I'm assuming that they are representations of Nen Yim and Vau Rapuung. Why do you ask?"

'It's just that the artists on your planet have an uncanny knack for painting those they have not seen. In fact, you remind me a lot of Tahiri."

The end of her sentence quieted some and I could understand the implied ending of it. _Before her capture._ A near smile formed on my lips and I couldn't swallow around the lump that formed in my throat. Tears almost threatened. "Doppelganger." I managed to croak eventually. I closed my eyes then. The light was beginning to hurt them.

Tionne just nodded and signaled the droids over. "You must be tired. It's been a long day."

"Yeah," I replied, "but I'm still a bit wound up. Is there anyway you can play disks?" I held out my hand and indicated the rough size of a DVD.

"I'm sure the techs can have something rigged in about an hour or so, why?"

I signaled the droid nearest us and told him to take the books. Then explained to him the specific box I needed him to return with. When he got back, Tionne's eyes lit up. "Those are recordings?"

"Certainly, you would consider them more of a history but to me they are a bit of a comfort."

"How so?"

"Well to begin with there is one of them I can quote without having to be in the same room. That is just how many times I've watched it. There is another that I find just plain slow enough to put me to sleep. The others are just a bunch of fun." I sighed then. "You can watch them with me, but that means starting at the beginning…truth be told though I really don't mind that."

She smiled. That is when I knew that it wouldn't be long before the techs would have something rigged for our use.


	4. uhhhh

Okay so I had been a little more wound up than I first thought. The movies reminded me of that when I started cringing at the sound of Jar Jar's voice. There were few things that could move me to violence, but having to listen to that broken speech was one. The main reason is that mispronunciation is a pet peeve of mine. It was sure indicator of how badly wired I was that I was actually wishing that I could meet him face to face right now. Just so I could put him out of my misery.

Tionne was in a seemingly catatonic state as the movies wound on. The fact that this was more in-depth information that she would have ever gotten from the players involved probably had everything to do with it. Especially considering the fact that a majority of them were rather indisposed.

We were well into episode three when I the headache started. It gradually built until, around the scene in the asteroid in episode five, it was a full-blown migraine. I rushed to the 'fresher and emptied my stomach.

The background noise of the movie suddenly stopped. At the moment it did I realized it had been bothering my ears. I breathed a sigh of relief. Once I was situated comfortably with my cheek on the cool floor and my eyes shut tight against any light a soft voice cut into the silence. "Are you alright?"

"Just a migraine Tionne. You go ahead and finish up the movies. I'll just lay in here and rest."

"I'd rather that you get looked at by the healers. It isn't a common thing for people to do something like this here."

I gave her a weak smile. "It's all too common where I'm from. It just plain costs too much to go to the doctor for something that we know will pass with time."

"I insist. Besides it is free here. Not to mention that you are already in their area anyway."

"Room service hey." I smirked at her in an attempt at humor.

She smiles softly back and said "Rest here for now. I'll summon the healer." She palmed the door closed and left me in the blessed darkness of the 'fresher.


	5. 5 Suspicion

It was after I woke up for the second time in the healer's presence that I finally found out what had happened…

She and her students, there were two, had come in and carried me from the fresher and laid me back on my bunk. Then came the normal barrage of questions that any doctor gives a patient. After that was a complete exam, done by hand. Once that all checked out she asked my permission to use the Force to finish the exam. I figured I'd be fine so I consented.

Almost immediately the headache returned. It was so sudden that my system did not have time to adjust, I simply blacked out.

As soon as I regained my senses her soft voice intruded. "I'm so very sorry Miss Teej. But we did discover what the problem is."

"Don't you mean was?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sorry but it definitely is an is. You see you have some very unique and exceptionally strong blocks in your mind. When someone pushes too long or too hard, it causes you to have pain. Then your body just takes over and you blackout."

"Truckin' funderful." I said to avoid swearing in the presence of the younger ones. "I guess the only question is who the nosy brain picker is."

"Quite frankly Ms. Teej. It could be any number of curious people around here."

"That settles it. I'll just have to ignore the whole incident. Just remind everyone that it is extremely impolite to attempt to get into another person's head with out per mission."

"We will miss. Now if you'll excuse me, there are some other patients for me to attend to."

I watched her and the students go. She probably thought that she would have a hard time with me. Sorry but coming from the same line of work, not very likely. Maybe if I considered her a friend I would have. But seeing as I really do not know the people here…oh well next time maybe.


	6. 6 Truce

It took a few more days. The healers wanting to be very sure I had no unidentifiable diseases that might cause a plague amongst the residents. But now that I was free of the healers ward, I wanted to find a place to stretch and, lord forbid, run.

The Healer on duty was more than happy to give me directions to the gym. Once there I found the equivalent of a treadmill and set it for a speed walk. Now I usually do not like to run. Avoid it at all costs if possible and a speed walk is just shy of that for me. Hurts the knees too much. But it is that strange thing that happens when one is cooped up to long not being able to do much of anything, tend to make you want to do even things you dislike.

Besides this was going to be a bit more entertaining than your every day run on a gym treadmill. The equipment was actually set up on an observation deck, so that one could watch the light saber combat that was going on in the dojo below. It made me giddy to be so close to the action.

Words are inadequate to describe the power, speed and beauty of the combatants and their blades. It is a wonder that any of the authors could even scratch the awe inspiring sight of the dance being conducted below me.

It distracted me enough that I hadn't even realized that an hour had gone by that I was walking. What alerted me to the length of time was the sudden burning cramp that seized my calf. I stumbled and managed to hit the emergency stop on my way down, wouldn't due to face plant and roll off the belt.

An amused chuckle invaded my hearing and a hand presented itself within my vision. "Walk much?" was the sarcastic question.

"Too much." I answered as I took Kam's offered hand up. I placed the toe of the offending leg down and gingerly put weight down on it. It gave a little. Reaching down I massaged it till I could put my foot down. Eyeing him as I came upright I asked, "So why the sudden concern. Last night it seemed that you could care less about me and would have, in fact, liked to put your 'saber through me instead."

"Well…" he looked sheepish as he began. "…I was given an earful by more than one person. Suffice it to say I am going to apologize to you now for trying to invade your privacy."

My eye narrowed. "So it was you?" At his quiet nod I continued quite sarcastically, "well thank you so much _Master_ Solusar. I do so _love_ having a debilitating headache and all that." Oh if he could actually read through my shields, the things would have seen then, but as it was it his reaction could not be changed so I dropped the sarcasm and asked quietly. "Why would you do that in the first place?"

He swallowed. "Truth be told I did not accept your explanation of things. I needed to be assured that you were not some kind of spy or saboteur."

I face palmed at that. "I should have known better. When people are at war it is hard to trust people at face value. I apologize to you as well, for not providing sufficient information to alleviate your doubts."

He looked taken aback but aided me as I hobbled to a normal walking pattern. "It isn't entirely your fault. My dear wife already made sure that I knew that she distracted you from being able to. She does still become a bit over enthusiastic when it some to history." He smiled at the last. Then he looked to me. "You want to go see the healers?"

"For a muscle cramp? Puh-leeze. It'll work itself out in short order. I just need to get something to drink and possibly a good lunch." I suddenly realized that I hadn't really had anything for a good while.

"Well then let me show you to the Refectory."

And with that we had garnered a truce of sorts.


	7. 7 Warning

I didn't realize how hungry I was until we sat with our trays. Normally the amount of food that was on mine would have gone to waste. However between the stress and the not being able to eat due to the migraines, I put away enough for three people on short order. Besides it all just tasted soo good.

I was just sitting down with a helping of dessert when a couple of others came to sit with us. Tionne and Corran came up without ceremony and interrupted the companionable silence that we had settled into. I was in the middle of a bite of my chocolate chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce allowing its chocolateyness to plaster a silly smile across my face.

"Gee you'd think that she was in love." Corran piped in.

I wasted the energy to fix him with a half-hearted glare. "Well if chocolate is all I can get, I choose to enjoy it." But hearing his voice popped the momentary bliss I was having and reminded me of more serious matters. I pushed the bowl away having lost my appetite. "CorSec, get your kids off this piece of junk." He looked taken aback at the nickname that he only let his wife and Mara get away with calling him coming from someone he had just met.

He took a breath to say something but was stopped by Tionne's subtle nod. She seemed to realize that I was about to reveal something that they shouldn't really know.

I looked down from their barely noticeable exchange and steeled myself on. "Unless you want them to become poster children for why the Jedi are too dangerous and need to be controlled. I'd go into further detail but I believe that to mention the why behind this now it will cause it to happen faster. I fear that I already have told you too much." A single tear slipped from the corner of my eye.

"So you are saying that my children are not safe here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I am actually telling you that NONE of the children are safe here, just that yours are going to be singled out." Man he could be really be annoying and purposely obtuse.

"How could they be anything other than safe here? Nothing can get into the Maw, short of Force users. This place seems to have been constructed to keep people out."

I lost it then. His ignorance had finally pissed me off. It had to have shown on my face because Kam hastily whispered my name. That caused me to stop and take a deep "whoo-saaa" type breath to remind myself that his ignorance wasn't his fault, they truly did frown upon having foreknowledge of events here, even though they really should. A question for another time crossed my mind as I laid into him with cold precision. "Well, Corran, to smooth your theory, reverse the out to an in; this place was built to be a prison for something that no one here is equipped to deal with just yet, especially the children." There was some venom in my voice, but I didn't care. I knew so much of what was to be and it was such a hurtful burden.

I didn't see what happened next as my eyes were blurry with tears. I just remember being ushered out by Tionne and hearing the guys voices muffle with distance.


End file.
